Something Wicca a long time ago
by harrypotterforlife13
Summary: The charmed ones time as witches are over as is their children's, grandchildren, great grandchildren and great grear grandchildren buT not their great great great grandchildren meet the new Halliwells see how they with all that's thrown at them can they keep dealing with the destiny their ancestors? Gave them read and find out.


Instead **of doing a full character page for the whole first chapter I will just do a brief description on the main characters**

 **Charlotte Prudence Halliwell**

Charlotte is the oldest of five she is the great great grandaughter of Wyatt Halliwell named after Melinda Warren's mother and her daughter. She is part witch part whitelighter she possesses the basics whitelighter powers such as orbing, remote orbing, cloaking, sensing, glamouring but also possesses the power of healing. Her witch powers are Premonitions, Telekinesis, empathy and telepathy despite having two of the charmed powers she normally only uses premonitions she prefers to use her empathy in a demonic battle as she is the only living Halliwell to have it. She is extremely protective of her siblings, cousins and niece she would die for them in a heartbeat. Like her great great great grandfather Leo she has blue eyes but like her great great great grandmother Piper she has dark brown hair she is 24

 **Melinda Astrid Halliwell**

Melinda is the second eldest sister of five she is the great great grandaughter of Wyatt Halliwell named after Melinda Warren and another ancestor from the Warren line. She like her siblings and cousins are part Witch and Whitelighter she has the whitelighter powers of orbing, remote orbing, glamouring, hovering, cloaking, sensing and orb shield. She has the witch powers of telekinetic orbing, molecule combustion, levitation, telepathy and astral projection. Melinda is a good big and little sister she is supportive of her siblings and doesn't judge them she has a bit of an attitude. She has the Halliwell brown eyes and brown hair she is 22.

 **Christopher Warren Halliwell**

Chris is the middle sibling of five he is named after Christopher Perry Halliwell the son of the second eldest charmed one Piper Halliwell and Melinda Warren. He is a witchlighter and has the power's of orbing, remote orbing, glamouring, sensing, cloaking, hovering, healing, photokinesis, molecule immobilisation, aerokinesis and deflection. Chris is a stubborn but kind hearted boy who wants the best for his family. He like his sister Melinda has the Halliwell Brown hair and Brown eyes he is 20.

 **Henry Matthew Halliwell**

Henry is the second youngest of five Siblings he is named after Henry Mitchell Jr. The youngest charmed one's son and the youngest charmed one herself adoptive surname. He like his Siblings is a witchlighter he has all the whitelighter powers except from healing and his witch powers are Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, telepathy and astral projection. Henry is a cheery boy who's rarely ever moody or stroppy he listens to what people say and he is quite cheeky at times. He has blue eyes like his eldest sister and he has blonde hair he is 19.

 **Paige Piper Halliwell**

Paige is the youngest of five Siblings and mother of twin 9 months old baby girls named after two of the charmed ones. She is a witch and a whitelighter she has the power's of orbing, remote orbing, glamouring, hovering, healing, cloaking, sensing, molecule immobilisation, molecule combustion, photokinesis and projection. Paige is quite cheeky and straight forward she is quite fussy when it comes to her daughter and she is always in trouble like her brother Henry she is blue eyed and blonde haired she is 17.

 **Madison Phoebe Halliwell**

Madison is the daughter of Paige Halliwell she is a twin sister so far as her mother had her young. She is named after a charmed one and after a state. She is a witchlighter like her mom, aunts and uncles. So far she only has the power's of orbing, remote orbing and telekinetic orbing. She is a cute little brown eyed and blonde haired 9 months old.

 **Payton Halliwell**

Payton is the great great grandaughter of Wyatt Halliwell she has the old family tradition of p names along with her sister. She is a witchlighter like her cousins and has all the whitelighter powers and she has telekinesis, telepathy and Deflection as her witch powers. She has blue eyes and auburn hair she is 20.

 **Peri Halliwell**

Peri is the younger sister of Payton her name begins with a p because of an old family tradition. She is a witchlighter and has the power's of orbing, remote orbing, glamouring, sensing, premonitions, telepathy and astral projection. She has brown hair and blue eyes she is 18.

 **Paris Patricia Halliwell**

Paris the youngest Halliwell alive she is the 5 times great grandaughter/niece of the charmed ones her mother is Paige Piper Halliwell and her father is Kyle Mckenzie. She is a witchlighter like her parents and so far she only has the powers of Orbing, freezing and levitation she has brown eyes and blonde hair.

 **They all live at the manor with the book of shadows**

Charlotte Prudence Halliwell slowly walked downstairs it was the day she had dreaded for weeks her husbands funeral she wasn't quite sure how she could live without him but worse than that she was 19 weeks pregnant with their baby boy it was all Payton's fault if only she hadn't orbed out of the way of the energy ball what made her orb anyway she could have deflected it or used her telekinesis on it but no she decided to orb and it caused Charlotte's husbands death.

Melinda Astrid Halliwell sat on her bed not only was she saying goodbye to her brother in law but also her best friend no one really cared about Hailey as far as they were concerned she was just a lost innocent but she was more than that especially to Melinda she had always supported her and believed her when nobody else did and now she had to say goodbye to her forever but worse than that she had nobody to talk to about it Charlotte was grieving for her husband, Chris was in France with his fiance, Henry was at school non stop lately, Paige was busy being a mom to the twins, Peri locked herself in her room 5 days ago and hasn't came out yet she had cast a spell on the door to block people from entering and Payton had left altogether.

Christopher Warren Halliwell lay in bed next to his fiance his arm wrapped around her waist he felt so bad for what he had done 3 weeks ago he had cheated on her with a girl he had known an hour but in his defence his brother in law had just died and his closet family member (Payton) had left but still it was no excuse to cheat on her his mother had always taught him that cheating was something nobody should ever do although his grandfather had told him that sometimes you just can't help it which was true considering Chris' mother was the product of a one night stand that turned into a marriage and a divorce to his ex wife.

Henry Matthew Halliwell lay awake he couldn't sleep not again he kept having nightmares stirred from recent events and sadly nobody could help him the dreams kept coming back to haunt him every night except they weren't dreams it was more like a memory of his mother's death his father had turned to a warlock after his mother left her then when Henry was 4 his father murdered his mother, aunt and grandmother and he had been hiding under a table when it happened so he saw everything and now he would never escape it after seeing Melinda's friend die the same way his mother did aswell as his grandmother and aunt.

Paige Piper Halliwell was in the kitchen with her daughters Paris and Madison they were in their highchair Paige made them a bottle of milk each and gave them it. She had to hide her sadness from them, babies pick up on stuff easy besides they don't understand what it means to lose more people but worse see death in front of them and know that they're gone before you get to say goodbye or how to continue life without the people you have lost.

Payton Halliwell sat on the golden gate bridge drinking away her sorrows that was her worse problem being an alcoholic when things got on top off her she drank and she knew herself it would destroy her liver but she didn't care she was angry and extremely annoyed how dare Charlotte blame me for her husbands death as if it's my fault anyway so what if I orbed out the watpy did she ever stop to think it may have been to powerful to deflect or orb back at him no of course not and once again me and Peri are the outcasts of the family well it's nothing more than usual I stopped wanting to be excepted by them when I was 12 which was when I finally they only wanted us for our powers.

Peri Halliwell sat on her room floor with tears rolling down her cheeks she felt so alone so unloved alone and there was nobody that could help her Payton had left her and her cousins have other stuff to do she's stuck in a bubble she can't burst and it'll kill her in the end she's not been eating or drinking the last 2 so she'll die of dehydration or starvation but hat doesn't necessarily mean she'll go to heaven her grandmother always taught her killing yourself is also a sin it's wasting life.


End file.
